


[万象/罗奥]失控

by Yunchuan



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game), 万象物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunchuan/pseuds/Yunchuan
Summary: 奥斯塔一朝翻车





	[万象/罗奥]失控

**Author's Note:**

> •为什么大家总喜欢写奥罗呢...我要为我万象第一个男神罗杰来写点愉♂悦的东西w  
> •罗杰x奥斯塔  
> •我就是想写奥爹这种掌控欲强的法师一朝翻车  
> •收容失效(x  
> •(第一次尝试写车...见谅qwq)噫，果然自己写就是难，我刚开始是想写奥爹被...更惨烈点的(:3_ヽ)_

躺在实验台上的红发男人赤裸着上身，颈项、右手、腰和双腿都被刻遍诡秘符文的坚实铁锁与链环缠绕束缚。  
在男人赤裸的胸膛上用符文笔画上最后一划，黛袍的法师审慎地检查着药液图纹是否有疏漏。  
一切在掌控之中。

“准备好。”法师语气一如既往地冷淡，脸上却带着几分意味不明的奇怪笑意，似嘲讽又似兴味。

长相硬朗的红发男人微吸了口气，下颌收紧，下意识绷紧了肌肉。

治疗一向是痛苦的...而奥斯塔——奥斯塔•克洛维斯乐见他的痛苦。  
退隐的前盗匪头子在心里不爽地嗤了一声，尽量放松了身体。

剧痛突兀袭来。  
“...唔！”  
实验台周围的法阵骤亮，溢散一片幽紫的光。  
法师从不会等他回答准备好了，每次的提醒不过是例行公事——保护研究素材的例行公事。罗杰深信要不是为了确保治疗——更确切的说是实验——效果，那个男人不会做任何提示，只会看着他狼狈的样子扯开愉快的冷笑。狗屎。想到蓝发法师那张傲慢的脸，罗杰由于剧痛和魂能混乱而升起的烦躁更盛几层。

痛。听说这次是新疗法？克洛维斯那家伙说是什么远古秘法...痛，妈的。说什么这次结束了也要和那个法师干一架...痛。真讨厌啊，他那种看人的眼神...仿佛我只是什么物件...痛。下次他再那样看猫眼我就要——痛...猫眼是我的妹——不，是我的...我的——痛。猫眼...痛...克洛维斯...痛...奥斯塔...痛。痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
随着注入法阵的魂能终趋饱和，本已稍稍习惯的剧痛倏然上了好几个等级，罗杰通身原本仅若有若无薄薄一层的紫黑魂能骤然沉厚，大量喷涌汇聚，在他右臂的断口处缓缓凝出一只巨大而狰狞的紫黑色手臂。

“呼，呼......”实验台上的男人力竭般发出沉重的喘息，他很明白这只是个开始——这次的治疗看来有些希望——虽然是真他娘的痛——这次结束一定要揍一顿那个混蛋——他现在竟然还能思考——不过按惯来的流程很快他就会——  
他的苦笑尚未能展露就失去了踪影。  
刀寇坚毅的面容一下扭曲，棕眸瞬息猩红，浑身弥散开一种狂乱的气质。  
异变仍在继续。  
罗杰的半面胸膛上诡秘繁复的魔性纹路从新生的右臂方向如有生命般蔓延而出，皮肤上青筋毕露，隐隐可见其内黑光流转；他本就健硕发达的肌肉愈发隆起，撑得身上的链环发出不堪重负般的呻吟，仿佛下一秒即将断裂，却又在符文光芒的一闪下再度坚实——

“呃啊啊啊啊啊——吼！”

紫黑色的魂能突兀漫上一抹诡谲的红。

按惯例本该结束的异变仍在继续——  
胸膛上法师用特制药液画上的图纹不知从何时起已悄悄消融了一半。

奥斯塔冷静地看着实验台上状况外的异状——不，是“状况内”——  
“哈哈。”他发出一声冰冷短促的笑，眸中神情沉迷而狂热，低声喃喃：“这就是...那片秘典残页所能达成的效果吗...”

随着药液绘制的图纹进一步渗透，刀寇的皮肤下似有什么东西不断的蠕动着弥散全身，时而仿佛肉体崩散般出现缠绕着凸起又隐没无踪的肉芽。他的肤色由健康的麦色渐渐泛出一种予人邪异恶心感的僵冷的紫粉色；他的烈烈红发红须迅速褪色，呈现出无生命的灰白；他的整条右臂都被一种不正常发亮的紫红魂能充斥，散发着一种暴烈的力量感与魔魅感；他的眸中猩红亮色愈艳——

“吼————”随着符文药液的完全渗入，罗杰眼中狂暴迷乱之意一时大盛，他猩红的眸盯死着屋内另一团生命气息，怒吼着大力挣扎，被法师花大力气加固过的锁链竟开始出现细密的裂纹。

“——唔！...该死。这份秘法有问题——咳！”法师的情况同样不妙。在阵法真正完全起效的那刻，奥斯塔感到有什么东西在通过链结疯狂地抽取他体内的魂能，而他切断阵法魂能供应的尝试——均告失败。  
“咳...咳...”不断失败的符文法术给法师带来了一次次反噬，精神剧痛中奥斯塔身子一晃险些栽倒在地上。再次捏碎手中补充魂能的储能晶石，法师抹去唇边喷溢的鲜血，忍着魂能枯竭的巨大不适感试图重新打开因魂能供应断开而停止运作的实验室防御法阵——  
太迟了。

随着嘎嘣嘎嘣的声音不断响起，由晶石供能固化性符文的链条被白发男人像扳断树枝般轻易地崩断了，能量耗尽的晶石在他脚边碎成一堆黯淡的粉尘。  
男人猩红的眼仍然紧盯着奥斯塔，带着一种野兽捕猎般的专注...与威压。

“嘭！”  
刀寇带着脱胎换骨般的速度与力量瞬息出现在法师身前，一把扼住法师的喉咙抵向了墙。来不及反应也没力气反应的法师被撞得头晕目眩，眼前一黑，禁不住又咳出了些许血液。似是被血液的气味吸引，狂兽般的男人微松了对即将窒息的法师颈项的压迫，垂首凑向了那抹血迹，细细嗅了嗅，似是觉得不够，又伸出舌头细致地舔舐着法师冰冷苍白的唇，将那抹血迹一丝不剩地吞进了肚腹。血的腥味刺激了男人，他猩红的眸底紫黑的魂能光焰狠狠地跳动了数下，周身的气息愈发暴虐。  
“吼！”罗杰毫无章法地粗暴啃咬舔舐起了法师的唇瓣，舌头刷过齿列给法师带来一种奇异的酥麻感。

“失算...下次需要更谨慎些。暂时看来我不会有性命危险，”奥斯塔冷淡地观察着罗杰的行动，仍对他计算失误的秘法结果耿耿于怀，“所以这份秘法的作用到底是什么...呵，混乱的魂能会刺激情绪...这次激发了什么欲望？食欲？生殖欲？”他蹙了蹙眉，脸上仍是似对自身接下来的境遇毫不关心的淡漠。  
调动残余的最后一点魂能，法师尝试性地试图施放一个镇静法术——被打断了。那条紫红的手臂再度贪婪地吸尽了这点魂能——  
男人同时被激怒了。掐在法师颈上的左手力气骤然增大，右手狠狠给了法师的肚腹一拳。  
闷哼一声，奥斯塔嘴角再度溢出血液，明白自己的脏器肯定受到了伤害——“看来他还克制了，”承受着缺氧与几乎让他昏厥的剧痛，法师冷静地想着，“依我现在孱弱的状态甚至承受不起他前一个状态的半分力一拳。”

因体内似有什么无法排遣并不断鼓胀着的事物，男人的神情愈发狂躁，暴戾感愈重。

罗杰的脑袋在奥斯塔颊边磨蹭着，享受着法师肌肤柔软冰凉的触感。似是觉得不够，他两三把便撕开了法师的袍子，这下法师的身子便彻底裸呈着被他结实的臂膀紧紧束缚着拥住了。

“...看来是生殖欲。”感受着腿侧紧贴着的不断膨胀的灼热，奥斯塔依然保持着一如既往的冷淡下了结论。

「不够...」环顾四周，仅余类野兽思维的男人钳着脖子一把将法师扔上了半毁的实验台。冰冷的晶石灯光照耀着法师苍白而保养得宜的躯体，刺激着男人的破坏欲。  
罗杰低吼着压上法师的身体。

奥斯塔平静地躺着，并不试图反抗压在身上的那具滚烫的身体。由于之前那失败的尝试，他的身体已自我保护式地暂时封印了他所有的魂能运转，再加上他虚弱的身体状态...何况经过刚刚的尝试，奥斯塔确定哪怕是巅峰期的自己都未必能控制住经过秘法作用的裂隙病发作的罗杰。  
作为生命学派的弟子，他研究过很多东西，自然对接下来会发生什么并不陌生——哪怕他从未经历过——奥斯塔这么多年来对这种事一直毫无兴趣，哪怕是在欲望蓬勃的少年期，哪怕被老师塞来描绘精细的过火图册，他也从未产生过一丝半点压抑不住的欲望——在他看来浪费时间做这种事甚至不如研究蹦跳菇独特的繁殖方式更有趣。

然而现在...

很荣幸他终于放过了我的脖子。窒息感终于褪去，法师控制不住地大口喘着气，心底讥诮地哼了一声，这位“材料”看来产生了别的兴趣...

奥斯塔冷着脸盯着毫无章法地从他的唇瓣啃到脖颈——现在啃到了胸膛——的男人白发根根竖立的头顶。就像一条野狗...法师尖酸地评价着。虽然他自己也很清楚，罗杰这个男人更像是草原上的巨狼，强壮，桀骜...又忠诚——但是这也不能掩盖这个男人此刻就像条傻狗！  
“...唔！”不由自主地发出一声吃痛的呻吟，法师有些恼怒地感到白发男人一下咬住了他胸前的一点。似是发觉了这个小机关对身下人造成的影响，刀寇用牙齿不住地研磨着小珠，时不时失了轻重对其来上重重的一下，又以湿润的舌尖卷着舔弄，让敏感的法师禁不住轻轻颤抖。  
但神智混沌的男人很快厌倦了这粒新玩具，最后狠狠吮上一口再随意地吐出便彻底结束了对法师前胸的蹂躏，只留下一枚带着靡靡银丝与齿痕的红肿乳珠与旁侧安然无恙的另一枚。法师难耐的喘息了一声，尽管神色依然冷漠。

男人的啃噬舔吻还在继续。他魔化的巨大手臂轻轻松松便牢牢按住了法师的肩膀，阻挡了一切法师下意识的挣动。他开始舔吻他的小腹。

在致力于在法师身上留下晶亮水渍的同时，罗杰另一只左手也并不闲着。它在法师的背后从上而下不断地来回抚摸捏揉，从法师顺滑的掺着银丝的不长不短的蓝发滑向他削瘦光洁的脊背，又顺着脊柱肆意抚弄，在苍白的肤上留下一道道红印，最终一路下滑，停留在法师紧致的臀部。似是觉得这处远比身上别处手感更好，捏着臀肉的大手未再想光顾他处。

然而这点零星的接触丝毫未能浇灭刀寇高涨的火焰——他想要更多——更多的...什么？意识不清的男人本能地寻觅着能让自己舒缓的方法，然而久无成就，身体大量丛生的欲望依然难以排解。罗杰因先前的肌肤交缠取得的些许耐性迅速消耗殆尽，眸中血色愈发晦暗，狂躁地张口便在法师柔软的腿侧狠狠咬下，留下一个深深的渗血的牙印。  
“嘶！”奥斯塔痛得深吸了一口气。眸中冷光一闪，“这个蠢货...难不成还要我来教——唔！”

罗杰揉捏着法师臀瓣的左手无师自通地往那隐秘之地粗鲁地探入了一指。男人因常年握刀粗糙的手指与其上经年的老茧磨蹭着法师未经人事的穴口内娇嫩的软肉，刺激得法师蓝发掩盖下的耳尖泛出无人得见的红。奥斯塔抿紧了唇。他小心地放松了身体。

但很可惜，狂化状态的刀寇并没有意识到自己的手做到了正确的下一步。  
他仍然被自己难以排遣的欲望所折磨，困兽般红着眼发出低沉的喉音，只是学会了将自己肿胀滚烫的下体在法师身体上胡乱磨蹭着，以此得到一丝丝的并没能起多少舒缓效果反倒勾引般让他越发难耐的磨人快感。

法师被男人野兽般的粗糙撩拨也勾起了几分浅薄的欲望。他微微地喘着气，并不愿意和这个蠢货继续耗下去了——在没办法施法控制住裂隙病病发的男人并帮他梳理好魂能的情况下，唯一的解决办法便是让他充分地发泄情绪。

奥斯塔冷静地抬起手，握住了刀寇巨大的、因突然收到的刺激轻微跳动的性器——法师的手是惯常的冰凉。  
实验室内凶兽的喘息忽地加重。  
艰难地回忆起多年前看过的图册，同样缺乏经验的法师试探性地捏揉抚弄着这肉块，从囊袋到顶冠。修剪整齐的指甲偶尔不小心划过细孔，引得手中的灼热愈发涨大得难以把握。“啧，麻烦...真是...牲畜一样的器官...”奥斯塔蹙了蹙眉，纡尊降贵般再度伸出一只手，握住男人的性器不甚尽心地上下捋动。  
男人显得稍稍平静了些，把头搁在法师的颈侧，弓着背发出仿佛很舒爽的吼声。他的手仍不安分地在法师后方戳弄。

终于，感受到手中的事物喷出一股灼热的液体在彼此腹部淌得乱七八糟，奥斯塔甩了甩酸软的手，呼出一口气——“唔！”  
法师被整个粗暴地翻了过来。  
臀部触碰到一个再度硬挺的事物，他脸色一僵。  
虽然这是意料之中的发展——由魂能混乱导致的欲望不可能这么轻易消解...秘法作用下的人体更是超乎想象的强壮...一切都在意料之中——但是这并不能减轻半分法师的坏心情。  
想起卖给他这份秘典的同行，法师眼中闪过迁怒性的狠戾寒光。哪怕交易秘典向来是钱货两讫各凭眼光，但这份残页...它可不像对方所保证的一样是一张完整的法术残页——这样想来那上面空得奇怪的两三行大概是被抹去了什么重要的部分——至于那高明的手段似乎不是近些年的符文师使得出的？呵，奥斯塔•克洛维斯并不——  
“呃啊！”略一走神的法师被后方突然传来的剧痛惊得发出一声变调的呻吟。

“蠢材！莽夫！”他心内愤怒地斥声。野兽般的男人竟仅凭本能感召硬是把自己胯下的巨物塞进了几乎毫无扩张的法师的后穴，此刻正痛得进退两难，发出焦躁又委屈的嘶吼。  
忍受着后方撕裂般的痛，奥斯塔扭曲着神情嫌弃地在腹部抹了一把黏白的液体，小心而变扭地用沾满白液的手指贴着身后的肉根塞进去稍作润滑，同时竭力地放松了后方紧咬的甬道——  
“唔嗯！——啊！”在他放松的刹那后方那头凶兽便下意识抓着空隙用力一顶，法师被这毫无技术的粗暴顶弄撞的眼前一黑。未经开发的身体实在难以吞下更多，男人不满地吼着放弃整根没入的尝试，享受着下身被紧紧包裹的快感，本能地上下抽送起来，由艰涩逐渐变得顺意，囊袋撞击在法师白皙的臀部发出淫糜的拍击声。罗杰眯着眼睛，显出一种野兽饱腹般的餍足。  
过于深了。奥斯塔喘着气，在罗杰不自觉地稍变角度狠狠插入的瞬间忽地睁大了眼：“唔！”这回的快感是那样的尖锐，以至于法师眼中竟冒出了生理性的水光。奥斯塔的唇不觉间被他咬出了几丝血迹。他前方之前基本软垂着的柱体勃起了。  
......

 

冷白晶石灯光的照耀下，实验室内弥散着浓浓的靡丽气息，蓝发的法师几乎是昏迷了过去，一贯藏在宽大法袍内的苍白躯体上此刻布满了青紫的暧昧印迹，与他肢体交缠亲密相拥的是一个独臂的白发男人。从未与谁如此亲密。他们从未拥有——如此亲密。  
......

 

一周后，晴空草原。  
一个白发的男人踏进家门，在猫耳少女对发色发出的惊呼中爽朗的笑着表示妹妹放心，自己不仅平安无事还有所好转。转过头，他看向实验室的方向，眼神中闪过一抹复杂，最后轻哼了一声。

 

又数天，太阳王都。  
王城某条暗巷内的店铺随异常暴烈的魂能波动被整条炸毁，无人生还。王城军匆匆上报，调查几周无果，最终不了了之。


End file.
